


I've Got Sunshine

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Jedha, JediFest, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Slash, Tauntauns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A collection of fills for my Jedifest December Drabbles assignment.1. Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook – Warmth2. Bodhi Rook – Sunshine (#1)3. Bodhi Rook - Sunshine (#2)4. Padme Amidala - Time5. Stordan Tonc/Bodhi Rook - Blue6. Chirrut Imwe/Baze Malbus/Bodhi Rook – Again





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/gifts).



> These are fills for my Jedifest December Drabbles assignment - hope you like them, recipient! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook – Warmth (set pre-ESB in an everyone-lives au)

“I'm not letting you into bed smelling like that thing.”

Bodhi peeks away from where he has his face pressed into his tauntaun's fur, arms wrapped around her neck. “She's warm,” he whines. “Just because you don't like them-”

“I like them well enough,” Cassian protests midly. “But you have to admit they smell terrible.”

Bodhi gives the animal a final pat and steps away, turning his to his boyfriend with hands planted on his hips and eyebrows raised. “Well, I suppose if you can find a better way to keep me warm...”

Cassian grins, holding out a beckoning hand.


	2. Sunshine #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi Rook – Sunshine (set post-Rogue One in an everyone-lives au)  
> I wrote a Stocking Stuffer fill for this without realizing it was actually part of my assignment - oops! So here's that one, and the next chapter is a new fill for the same prompt.

Bodhi has never been an outdoors type of person, but somehow being trapped in the medbay of Base One without even a window to the outside world is torturous. It's only the drab grey stone, sterile white sheets, and constant beeping of machines that surround him as he recovers from the grenade blast that nearly took his life on Scarif.

Of course there's the parade of friendly faces, too, the rest of Rogue One who hadn't been as badly injured constantly stopping by to check on him. He smiles and talks with them when they do, soaks in their well-wishes and encouragement, but he gets tired easily these days.

When they leave and he lays back to rest, he pictures the sun – the way it shone on the sands of Jedha and filters through the leaves on Yavin 4. (He puts out of his mind the shimmer of yellow beams on blue waves.)

As soon as he's strong enough, he's going to make the medics let him go outside. He's going to find a warm puddle of sunlight and a nice clean breeze and sit there soaking it in, thankful to be alive.


	3. Sunshine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi Rook – Sunshine (set pre-Rogue One)  
> 

The Empire is a dark and dreary place. Even before Bodhi works up the courage to leave, he knows this. He does his best not to let it grind him down. He tries to be his own ray of sunshine.

He smiles at everyone he meets: the stormtroopers who handle his cargo, the other pilots he passes in the dormitories. Once, he strikes up a conversation with a sad and lonely-looking scientist on Eadu, and the rest is history.

From that moment, he vows to do everything he can to bring that little bit of light to the entire galaxy.


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé Amidala - Time (Set post-AOTC)

“We're wasting time,” Padmé sighs, even as she turns her head to let Anakin continue kissing her neck.

He nudges the sleeve of her dress just slighty and murmurs against the warm skin of her shoulder, “Aren't you enjoying yourself?”

“I have responsibilities,” she protests weakly. “As do you...”

“So you _are_ enjoying yourself.” He pulls back, giving her that cocky grin that never fails to make her heart skip a beat. “And time you enjoy wasting is never wasted.”

Padmé can only smile. “If I had my way, I would waste far too much of my time with you.”


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stordan Tonc/Bodhi Rook - Blue (set during the Battle of Scarif)

“Look at this place,” Tonc mutters from where he's guarding the transport's exit. “Crystal blue skies and sandy beaches...it's like something from a holopostcard.” He flicks a grin over his shoulder at Bodhi. “Too bad we're here for war instead of vacation, eh?”

It has to be his nerves over the mission that have Bodhi's lips moving before he can rethink the words. “Maybe sometime we can come back and enjoy the scenery.”

Tonc grins. “You and me?”

Bodhi's cheeks flame, but he doesn't retract what the words. “It could be fun.”

“I'll look forward to it,” Tonc promises.

 


	6. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut Imwe/Baze Malbus/Bodhi Rook – Again (set post-Rogue One in an everyone-lives au)

The hologram ends and the projector goes dark, the scene of a Jedha City street bustling with venders and citizens and pilgrims vanishing into nothing, the familiar sounds fading.

Bodhi looks up at the two men pressed close on either side of him. “Play it again?” he asks.

Baze nods and twirls a dial, starting the holo again, and he and Bodhi watch as Chirrut tilts his head to listen.

“It's not the same,” the monk says softly, “but it's better than nothing.”

Bodhi takes his hand, reaching for Baze with the other. Their home is with each other now.


End file.
